Naked
Naked is the twelfth episode of Glee's ''fourth season, and the seventy-eighth episode overall. It premiered on January 31, 2013. With the Warblers officially disqualified from the show choir competition, New Directions are back in the run and have to raise money for Regionals. Tina comes up with the idea of "The Men of McKinley" calendar, taking hot photos of the current Glee guys, but Artie isn't too keen with the idea. Sam is certain with his recent SAT score that he won't graduate from McKinley and decides to take care of his body instead. While back in New York, Rachel is asked to go topless in a student film, leaving Kurt shocked enough to call in two familiar faces for an intervention. The episode was directed by Ian Brennan and written by Ryan Murphy. Plot Hunter Clarington assaults reporters when the media surrounds him and grills him about the steroid allegations against the Dalton Academy Warblers - but the scandal means New Directions is back in the running for Regionals, again needing to raise money for their travel budget. Tina proposes shooting a calendar featuring the sexy men of glee club. Brittany welcomes Marley to her Internet show "Fondue for Two," and Marley is put on the spot when Brittany suggests she make her feelings for Jake known to him. Later Brittany and Sam discover they've earned, respectively, the highest and lowest SAT scores at McKinley (Brittany's high score was the result of creating random patterns out of the test answers). She consoles Sam by assuring him his great body will earn him a good future, while she makes ambitious academic plans for herself as "one of the smartest people in America." Rachel lands a leading role in a student film but must commit to appearing in a topless scene - her divided natures literally argue out her options in her head as two Rachels, dueting on the ''Natalie Imbruglia song Torn until she ultimately decides to do it. When Sam walks the halls in a Speedo, Blaine suggests he's overcompensating for his SAT flop. Sam conducts a "seminar" in which he offers tips and techniques for posing for the sexy calendar, warming the glee guys up with "bro-ga" - "yoga for bros" - and working out to a mashup of The J. Geils Band's Centerfold and Nelly's Hot In Herre. Finn and the girls are impressed by the guys' efforts, but Artie remains dubious about the shirtless photos. Sue accuses Finn of peddling smut and vows to stop the calendar, but Finn calls her a hypocrite and suggests that he might investigate the long-standing rumor about a McKinley coach who posed nude for a Penthouse centerfold. Sue denies it (but not without tremendously revealing details) and insists he'll never find such a thing, but the threat clearly gives her pause. Kurt's disgusted by Brody's casual nudity around the apartment, but Brody claims he's just showing his support for Rachel's decision - which Kurt opposes, insisting serious actresses don't do nudity. Just a year ago she was fretting over losing her virginity to Finn, Kurt admonishes, "and now you're Slutty Barbie." But Rachel insists she's going through with it, with or without his support. Hoping to redeem herself after her fainting incident at Sectionals, Marley rehearses a romantic duet - Christina Perri's A Thousand Years - with Jake, culminating in a kiss. She comes close to admitting she's in love with him but falters. Meanwhile, Finn taps Artie to scour through years of vintage porn for the Sue centerfold, and Artie expresses his fears about posing shirtless: "My body is broken, and I'm not really eager to start showing it off." Finn understands and praises Artie for his bravery in admitting to his body issues. Catching Jake and Ryder in a shirtless pose-off, Tina and Kitty reveal the sexy scenarios envisioned for their calendar. Jake confesses that feelings are getting deeper between him and Marley, and Ryder insists that Jake tell her - getting "naked emotionally" is the key to her heart. Jake ponders his next move, singing Ne-Yo's Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) in the choir room. Meanwhile, Quinn and Santana show up in New York after recieving a call from Kurt. Both of them strongly advise against Rachel filming the topless scene. The glee guys shoot their calendar pics, but Sam starts stressing about maintaining his pumped-up look - he admits to Blaine that he believes he has to hook people in with his physical qualities because it's the only thing that makes him special. Blaine urges him to lighten up on himself - he'll still be loved. Finn confronts Sue with an envelope containing the infamous issue of Penthouse, and she says she's surprised he's succeeded, as she thought she'd purchased every existing copy on eBay. She can't resist taking a look at herself but discovers the envelope only holds an issue of Highlights - Finn's tricked her into confessing the truth while he secretly taped her. Sam's called into Emma's office after Blaine enlists her help to find schools that are receptive to students who didn't perform well on the SATs, as well as researching other options for Sam. She's even targeted scholarship opportunities - he just needs to write an essay about his experiences and accomplishments. On the set, Rachel balks at dropping her robe for the topless scene. She asks for the rest of the crew to go topless too; to her surprise, they quickly doff their shirts. But she can't go through with it - she's simply not ready. The director kicks her off the set, and Rachel breathes easier, singing Sara Bareilles' Love Song with Quinn and Santana. Before the three of them leave for a meal, santana hints that she would possibly like to leave Kentucky and join Rachel and Kurt in New York. When Sam struggles with his personal essay, Blaine presents him with a video in which his friends reveal the many things they believe he's accomplished and what he's brought to their lives. Sam appeals to Artie to help fill out the empty calendar pages, but Artie's wary of being the only one fully clothed - but when the calendar comes out, Sam himself is also dressed in his shots. Jake offers Marley a signed calendar, having written "I love you" on it. "I love you back," she tells him. Reenergized by the success of the calendar - which impresses Sue enough to deem Finn a "worthy adversary" - New Directions celebrates future possibilities with A Great Big World's This Is the New Year. Songs Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington *Jacob Wysocki *Leah Pipes as Electra the director of the student film. *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael Co-Stars *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori Absent Cast *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Deleted Scenes *Rachel and Kurt playing the . *More Blam scenes. Gallery mr july.jpg|Meet Mr July A9w-KKmCcAAkFKV.jpg|Shooting a scene this morning with @jacobartist and you guys will love this one! tumblr_mevghbD0Bp1qbill8.png tumblr_mevghhw4Tm1qbill8.png tumblr_mevx39tnWT1qj5p41o1_500.png A930wzoCIAEE4k2.jpg A935GDKCIAAt19M.jpg|Visitation Rachelsweater.jpg-large.jpg Rachelsocks.jpg A93-Hz7CUAArT9x.jpg 096a51c2447811e294d322000a1f8c09 7.jpg NLD4x12.jpg A98w-w1CMAA3lgc.jpg tumblr_meym2uyAsO1qa1bxgo2_250.png tumblr_meyb76eeX91qdu86bo1_250.png A-H7bLSCQAABX9c.jpg|Merry Christmas. Men of McKinley calendar coming soon... A-bcx1BCEAAj55K.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o7_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o3_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o4_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o6_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o8_400.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o9_400.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o5_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o2_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o10_500.jpg A Thousand Years.jpg Centerfold _ Hot In Herre.jpg Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself).jpg Love Song.jpg This Is The New Year.jpg Torn.jpg rachelnakeds.jpg finaked.jpg emmannaked.jpg blammnaked.jpg Captura de pantalla 2013-01-24 a las 21.07.51.png|Jarley Kiss 023~112.jpg 484684_403305156426964_523277935_n.png 528768_403304596427020_290027127_n (1).jpg 602675_403304966426983_1299716544_n.jpg tumblr_mh6x5tNOSm1qd6xxvo1_500.jpg Yesbaby.png Blam congrats.png Blam congrats and hand bumps.png Blamsavestheday.gif 6Torn.gif 5Torn.gif 4Torn.gif 3Torn.gif 2Torn.gif 1Torn.gif I want you to watch glee tonight.jpg FapezberryNaked.jpg tumblr_mhiaolvAJZ1r4ezfzo3_500.jpg tumblr_mhiaolvAJZ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mhiaolvAJZ1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg samfqwr.jpg Getting hot in here.jpg Squirrel.png Joe and Brittany.png Brittany doing that expression.png A doctor.png Old Rachel in Torn.png Love Song Rachel.png Love Song Quinn.png Lovesong quinn.gif Movie script.png Taking off that chord.jpg Sadly.jpg Roid Rage.jpg Madness.jpg Kicking the garbage.jpg Hunter's no comment.jpg Hunter bashing an innocent person.jpg Brittany is back for more.png That's quite shocking.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h12m17s177.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h12m14s153.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h12m09s97.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h12m06s74.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h12m02s23.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h11m58s250.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-15h11m47s136.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-17h41m31s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-17h40m32s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-17h40m30s37.png -Men of Mckinley Blaine 4.png -Men of Mckinley Blaine 3.png Men of Mckinley Blaine 2.png Men of Mckinley Blaine 1.png Men of Mckinley Jake 5.png Men of Mckinley Jake 4.png Men of Mckinley Jake 3.png Men of Mckinley Jake 1.png Men of Mckinley Jake 2.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.39.43.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.39.59.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.03.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.24.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.28.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.36.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.44.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.59.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.41.40.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 11.40.12.png.jpg Mr. April.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m27s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m43s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m32s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m18s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m09s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m04s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h08m02s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-18h40m40s216.png Samcedes moment.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m24s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m21s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m17s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m12s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h30m05s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h37m57s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h37m53s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h37m48s168.png Men of McKinley Calendar.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m35s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m32s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m28s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m24s122.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m20s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m17s57.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m14s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m10s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m06s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h45m02s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h44m58s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-01-20h44m52s56.png Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes